


思春期*续

by JameSonia



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: BL, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JameSonia/pseuds/JameSonia
Relationships: 狼龙
Kudos: 51





	思春期*续

进入大学已经快两年，龙一进入了东京X大社会福利专业，狼谷则被仅隔X大半小时地铁的Y大作为棒球特长生招收。一年之后，两人便共同分担了两所学校附近一间出租屋的租金开始了同居的日子。  
然而同居生活快一年，即使住在一间1DK的出租屋里，两人也是分两床棉被入睡。解决生理需求也只是互相抚慰，未曾逾越雷池一步。纵使龙一再如何害羞单纯，也有点暗暗的急切和期待。只是他太过腼腆，不好意思主动提出，狼谷又是个慢热的，于是一年过去了，两人还在原地踏步。  
正当龙一一边折衣服，一边胡思乱想之际，玄关传来转动钥匙的声音，接着是一股浓烈的日本酒的冲鼻味道飘进来。龙一转过身，入眼的是狼谷因酒气而泛红的脸，手中捧着一束祝贺用的鲜花。  
“怎么喝了这么多。”龙一上前帮狼谷褪下皱皱巴巴的棒球外套，嘴里忍不住亲昵温柔地抱怨。  
“我们棒球队赢了全国大赛的预选赛，总教练带全体队员去庆祝，没注意多一点。”狼谷娴熟而又自然地把花塞到龙一的怀里，脑袋也埋在龙一纤细白皙的脖颈间嗅着他身上肥皂干净的香气。龙一也不知是被狼谷身上的酒气还是怀里的花束的香气熏到，脸红逐渐红到脖子一处。  
狼谷又留恋地蹭了两下才离开，转身要回房休息。而此时龙一也终于下定决心，从背后搂住了狼谷的腰：“我们……做吧？”  
夏夜的朗朗清风从没关紧的窗户悄悄溜进来，把狼谷的酒气吹散了一些，脑子也清醒过来。“龙一”狼谷沉默了一会儿，哑着嗓子道，“我今晚没有准备避孕套，你最好不要玩过火了。”  
“我不……不介意，你直接……”话说到这里，龙一再也没有勇气接下去了，只哼哼唧唧两声就搂住狼谷不放手了。  
狼谷把腰间的手掰开，龙一不由得惊慌又难堪地抬起头，迎接他的是一个充满酒味的像暴风雨一样凶狠的吻。在剧烈的攻势下，龙一不由得软了腰，接着顺势被狼谷搂在怀里带进了卧室。  
虽然狼谷的举止总是有点粗鲁，然而今晚的前戏却是漫长而温柔的。在纤长的指节的进出下，龙一的腰不由得挺了起来轻轻摇晃着，他本来就瘦，进入大学之后身高拔节体型也更加纤长，那一段摆动的腰身也就格外地好看。狼谷不由得分神俯下身去吻他的腰，勾得龙一忘记羞耻吟叫出声。  
不知过了多久，龙一的腰身软成一滩，全身上下都泛着春情的粉红，狼谷这才吻着身下人的双唇将分身送了进去。由于前戏充足，龙一没有感觉到多少疼痛，取而代之的是一种满足充实的酸涩感。  
“嗯……啊啊……再快一点”他难耐的摆动着腰，乞求得到更多的摩擦，初次破身使得他更加地敏感。当狼谷终于开始凶狠而猛烈的攻击时，这种敏感便折算成一种更高等级的快感，使他放弃了矜持松开嘴唇乞求得到更多的摩擦。  
而另一边的狼谷也是初次，虽然数年后他已经能够在床笫之间轻松掌握龙一的快感，但此时的他并没有经验，只知道闷头快速而凶猛地抽插着，间或碰到那点令人销魂的所在，引得身下人收紧了小穴，他也不由得低喘出声。几十个来回下来，总算是摸着些门道，专对着那个点摩擦抽动。  
龙一刚刚才达到了高潮，身上没有一处不敏感，那一点马上又受到暴风似的抽插，他又哪里受得住。“求求……求求你了，隼君，让我……嗯啊啊……歇一歇吧，我受不住了……呜呜”他的身子痉挛了一般颤抖着，抱着狼谷的臂膀喘不过气地哭求着。狼谷这回却没有理会他，嘴唇轻柔地吻去他眼角的泪珠，下身却毫不留情地加大了力度。  
龙一没有办法，他的脑袋和身体都浸泡在狼谷身上的酒气中醉成一滩，只能抽抽噎噎地跟着狼谷的节奏晃动着腰，最后和狼谷一起攀上顶峰。  
一切似乎就要平静下去，然而很快难耐的泣音和隐忍的低喘又再次响起，夜还很长……


End file.
